Akamaru Asuka
'|赤丸明日香}} is one of the main characters of ''Polychrome Pretty Cure''. Previously known as the antagonist , Asuka is a gentle hearted and kind girl who has feelings for Sumire. She can be a little cold and foul mouthed at times but, other than this, she has a big heart and is trying to forget about being Silver. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the vibrant color of fire whose theme color is red. She represents dreams. History Appearance As Silver she had long dark grey hair that was tied into a low ponytail, whilst also having crimson eyes. Her wear consisted of a sleeveless grey dress while also wearing a pair of black tights and wearing high heeled flats that are colored a light grey. She also wore a dark crimson heart-like hairclip in her hair. As Asuka, her hair is now longer and black while having tied her hair into twintails. Her casual wear consists of a red dress with sleeves that reach just past her forearm and are coloured a pale red. The dress also has a ribbon that ties into a bow just above her waist. She also wears white socks that end just above her ankles and she also wears brown loathers. Her eyes are green coloured and appeared soulless before her purification. As Cure Spark... Personality As Silver, she was a cold and monotone girl who appeared to be 15-years old. She was also spiteful and could often be a little foul mouthed at times. However, she did appear to be rather lonely at times, but tended to hide this behind her aloof and emotionless face. After her purification, Asuka is now a gentle hearted and kind girl who has feelings for Sumire. She can be a little cold and foul mouthed at times but, other than this, she has a big heart and is trying to forget about being Silver. Relationships Family * Yuzuhara Akiyo * Yuzuhara Ayane * Yuzuhara Sumire Friends * Harumoto Yuriko * Midorino Maya * Tachibana Kyoko * Mizusawa Kanata * Phoenix * [[Stella (PoPC)|'Stella']] Others Cure Spark is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Asuka who represents dreams whilst controlling the power of fire and her theme colour is red. To transform, she needs to have her Color Commune and needs to shout the phrase "Pretty Cure, Polychrome Mirage!" as well as needing her Niji Heart inserted into her Commune. Her main attack is Fantasia Pyrostorm. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Spark's main purification attack. Etymology Silver means "a chemical element with symbol Ag and atomic number 47. A soft, white, lustrous transition metal, it exhibits the highest electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, and reflectivity of any metal.".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver means "red circle" with meaning "red" and meaning "circle". This is an obvious nod to her theme color of red. means "tomorrow's fragrance" with meaning "tomorrow" and meaning "fragrance". This is an obvious reference to Asuka being a reformed villain and her wish to head towards the future.https://www.behindthename.com/name/asuka Therefore, her name means "red circle of tomorrow's fragrance". Cure Spark means "a tiny bright piece of burning material that flies up from something that is burning".https://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/spark Songs Asuka's voice actress, Sakura Ayane, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Asumi Kana (the voice actress of Yuzuhara Sumire), Yuuki Aoi (the voice actress of Harumoto Yuriko), Uchida Maaya (the voice actress of Midorino Maya), Yoshida Yuri (the voice actress of Tachibana Kyoko) and Hikasa Yoko (the voice actress of Mizusawa Kanata). Solo * DESTINY☆Fantasia * [[Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan|'Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan']] Duet/Group * [[Arc-en-Ciel Sparkle|'Arc-en-Ciel Sparkle']] (with Sumire, Yuriko, Maya, Kyoko and Kanata) * 'Eternal Melodic Dream '(with Sumire) Trivia Gallery References